Patricia's Encounter
by Croc9400
Summary: Sequel to Eddie's Encounter. You have to read that one before this one. Most Peddie, some Neddie, but thats just comfort for a friend. I don't own house of Anubis
1. A Return

A Return

(Patricia is still on top of Eddie in the hospital, and they are still kissing. Then they hear the door open. Patricia immediately jumps off Eddie, then they see who it is. It's Rufus. And he looks MAD)

Patricia-if you want Eddie you'll have to go through me!

Rufus-relax Patricia. Or maybe don't. Because I'm not here for Eddie(he smiles and points at Patricia)

Eddie-no. NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Rufus-you see Eddie. I'm not sure if you learned. I always get what I want


	2. Taken

Taken

Rufus-I always get what I want(he starts to walk toward them)

Eddie-how do expect to walk out of here with her?

Rufus-she knows the rules. Out the door, act like I'm you're father, no struggling, or people get hurt. Now Patricia. Shall we?(he grabs her wrist)

Patricia-no. I won't.

Rufus-yes you will Patricia(whispers to her)or I will take it upon myself to kill Edison.

Patricia-(she gives him a stone face and he pulls her out)

Eddie-PATRICIA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!(rufus shuts the door in his face. He tries to stand up but when he does her collaspes on the ground)PATRICIA!


	3. Sibuna Fights

**By the standards of this story here is an exceptionally long chapter. Enjoy! Oh and also watch whodunnit. First 3 episodes are on the abc App. So here's the chapter!**

Sibuna Fights

(The nurse comes in and sees Eddie on the floor)

Nurse-oh my gosh! Eddie!(he goes and helps him back into bed)

Eddie-thank you.

Nurse-(realizes he's crying)what's wrong sweetheart?

Eddie-can you just send my friends in?

Nurse-(looking at her clipboard)sure. Which ones?

Eddie-Nina, Fabian, Amber, Joy and(thinking)Alfie

Nurse-sure one second(she leaves the room)

(Eddie sits back on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. Then the rest of sibuna walks in)

Joy-hey Eddie. Where's Patricia?

Amber-and why are you crying?

Eddie-(whiping a tear)its Rufus. He-he...

Joy-he what?

Eddie-he took Patricia

Joy-what!? No!

Amber-noooo!

Alfie-oh no

Fabian-oh my god

Joy-how could you let this happen?!

Eddie-I tried to stop her but she went willingly!

Joy-WHY DIDN'T YOU TACKLE RUFUS THEN?!

Eddie-HELLO CAN'T WALK!

Fabian-joy stop it

Joy-shut up doormat!

Nina-joy!

Joy-you're just as bad!

Nina-witch!

Joy-have you ever thought of maybe brushing your hair?!

Amber-I said the same thing!

Nina-AMBER?! HOW COULD YOU AGREE WITH THAT WITCH?!

Amber-because I can!

Alfie-guys please stop

Everyone but Alfie-SHUT UP

Alfie-oh we want to play that game. Lets see(points to Nina)knotty hair(points to Fabian)doormat(points to amber)dumb blonde(amber gasps, he points to joy)witch, and(he points to eddie)acts way to protective but actually isn't.

Everyone but Alfie-ALFIE!

(They all start randomly screaming at each other until the nurse comes back in)

Nurse-Eddie...oh my gosh! What's going on?!

Eddie-my "friends" were just leaving.

Fabian-well maybe we want to leave.

Eddie-good. Get out.

Fabian-fine!

(Fabian stomps out of the room and everyone else stomps out too. Eddie lays back on the bed and sighs)


	4. Rufus' Plan

Rufus' Plan

(Rufus walks away from one of the windows at the hospital. He gets back into his car*a black version of the van he had in season 1 to be exact*)

Rufus-well Patricia. It looks like you're little friends are fighting.

Patricia-(mumbling in the back)great. That's exactly what we need.

Rufus-you're right. That's exact what WE need(he starts the car and starts driving away)

At Rufus' barn/warehouse thing...

Patricia-what do you want from me this time?

Rufus-I want Eddie to suffer!

Patricia-why?

Rufus-he nearly killed me!

Patricia-well what do you really want?

Rufus-dead. All of you.

Patricia-so why not just kill me now?

Rufus-bait. You're the bait.

Patricia-why not use Nina or Eddie. Everyone will come for them.

Rufus-Eddie will come for you, Nina will go with him which will cause everyone else to follow.

Patricia-one problem for you. They're all fighting.

Rufus-then we'll have to try a different method. Won't we?(he takes out his phone)

Patricia-they'll recognize your number.

Rufus-not my new one.(he smiles evily and starts texting)


	5. Rufus' Messages

Rufus' Messages

(Eddie is sitting alone in his room. His phone goes off. He picks it up and reads the text. It says "hi, Eddie. I'm Adam. I'm in your French class. I overheard someone say that YOU got kidnapped so I immediately started an investigation. When I followed the clues I found this man had PATRICIA instead. I thought I could give you some information. Text me back if you would like the info" Eddie*without thinking twice*inmediatley texts back "yes!". He inmediately gets another text saying "great. Meet me tonight. 8. In the summer house. I've been there once. It's beautify. See you tonight". Eddie puts his phone down on the table and lays back. He can't help but smiles)

(Fabian is sitting on the couch, researching on his laptop. Then his phone goes off. He gets a message from Patricia, it says,"guys! Rufus just left! I'm at the barn Rufus kept Jerome in! Hurry!" Fabian drops his phone on the table and goes running out the door)

(Joy is sitting on her bed. She is reading a book when her phone goes off. It's a text from Rufus. "Joy. I think you and I would work well together. Against those miscreants. Meet me tonight. Midnight. Frobisher library. RZ." Joy smiles and and goes back to reading her book)

(Nina is sitting alone in the bathroom. Her phones goes off when someone bangs on the bathroom door)

Joy-get out of the bathroom you stupid American!(nothing against Americans. And if it was suppose to be offensive I'd be insulting myself so)

Nina-not in a million years you stupid witch!

Joy-fine I'll go use the boys bathroom

Nina-go ahead!

Joy-how about you go take sarcasm 101

Nina-I'll pass.

(Joy leaves. Nina picks up her phone. It's a text from Patricia "guys! I got away but I don't know where I am. I found the hospital. Can you meet me there? In an hour?" "Why in an hour? why not now?" patricia immediately responds "I want to make sure I'm in the clear. Dont want you guys captured too" "ok. See you in an hour"Nina smiles and goes back to playing with her phone)

(Amber is at her dresser brushing her hair. After she finishes she starts to draw out some clothing designs. Then her phone goes off. "Amber, this is the New York Fashion Acedemy. You have been excepted, but you have to bring me your favorite design. Where could we meet privatey around 6?"Amber immediately responds,"meet me in front of my school. You do know my school right?" The person responses "yes I do. So I'll see you there tonight at 6 congratulations Amber". Amber puts down her phone and starts jumping up and down. Then she immediatley stops jumping and starts looking through all her fashion designs)

(Alfie is sitting on his bed playing candy crush*yes. I am one of the like 98% of people obsessed with that game HAD to add it*then his phone goes off. It's a text from an unknown number. "Hey Alfie. It's Jerome. Got a new number. Sorry didn't tell you in person. Listen. I found this great new joke store. I'm going out to dinner with my dad and Poppy. Can we meet there around 7? It's awesome cause its dive minutes from school. Just follow the road. See you soon" Alfie texts back "I'll meet you at 7" he goes back to playing candy crush)


	6. If you fail5 times then try try again

If you fail...5 times then try try again

(Rufus is hidden somewhere in the barn. When Fabian gets there he looks around)

Fabian-PATRICIA?! PATRICIA?! Wait where is everyone else...

(He looks around. He doesn't notice but Rufus is sneaking up behind him. He turns around and sees Rufus. He backs up a few steps and falls down. He looks at Rufus for a second then he gets up and runs away as fast as he can. Rufus goes to chase after him but he looks at his watch then gets in the car)

(Nina is wandering around the hospital, looking for Patricia. She hears a car pulls. She pears around te corner and sees Rufus get out. She immediately turns and runs. She takes out her phone and texts Patricia "Rufus is here. Hide" then she goes running away)

(Amber is walking toward the school. She sees ice blue eyes out of the corner of her eye. She shrugs it off and keeps walking. But Rufus is walking up behind her)

Rufus-hello Amber

(Amber screams. She starts running toward one of the other houses. She goes scream running inside. Rufus kicks the door and walks away, very very angry)

(Alfie is wandering down an alley. Toward the address he got for the joke story. Out of know where Rufus pops out in front of him)

Alfie-whoa.

Rufus-hello Alfred

Alfie-what do you want Rufus?

Rufus-well. I want a lot of things, immortality, the chosen one, the osirian...

(He keeps going on and on. Alfie takes the opportunity and runs back the way he came)

Rufus-DAMN IT!

(Eddie is sneaking up toward the summer house. When he gets there he sits down)

Voice-hello Eddie. I'm Adam.

Eddie-(standing up)could you come out of the shadows? So I can, you know, see your face?

Adam-of course(he comes out. It's Rufus)don't try to run. I'll kill her if you do.

Eddie-but you'll dominate the world if I don't!

Rufus-you're choice. Your girlfriend, or the world?

Eddie-(thinks. Then he goes running. Rufus chases after him. Eddie runs all the way back to anubis house. He locks both doors and runs and locks himself in the bathroom. He sits against the door and pants)

(Joy is sneaking toward the Frobisher library. When she gets there Rufus is waiting for her)

Rufus-hello joy.

Joy-what did you have in mind Rufus?

Rufus-I want your friends dead!

Joy-what?! Absolutely not!

Rufus-no wonder they find you annoying(Rufus takes out his gun and shoots her. He puts his gun away and walks out the door. Outside he takes out his phone)it is your time.


	7. Newbie

**Sorry there's not that much action and drama in this chapter I just wanted a chapter with no action and drama. Also. For those of you wondering(SPOILER ALERT) joy is not dead.**

Newbie

(A cab pulls up to Anubis. Dexter* Yes. The Dexter from The Touchstone of Ra. I know a lot of people don't like the newbies. To be quite frank I don't really like them either but I am IN LOVE with Dexter. So he's coming into my story whether you like it or not. Because I have the power. MUHAHAHAHA*steps out. He gets his suitcase and pulls it into the house)

Dexter-hello? Hello?!

Trudy-oh hello deary! You must be Dexter

Dexter-yeah. That's me.

Trudy-that's lovely. You'll be sharing a room with Eddie and Fabian. They're 3 years above you, but they're really nice. Victor is in there right now building a new bed and wardrobe for you. You can just hang out in the living room until Victor is finished.

Dexter-ok. Thank you Trudy.

Trudy-if there's anything you need I'll be in the laundry room(she goes to walk to the laundry room)

Dexter-Trudy? Can I explore the house?

Trudy-sure sweetie, just know that the attic, cellar, and Victor's office is off limits. He gets angry if rules are broken. He'll tell you that when he's done.

Dexter-ok.

(Trudy walks toward the laundry room, while Dexter goes upstairs. He is walking slowly toward victor's office when Victor comes up behind him)

Victor-going somewhere boy?

Dexter-(whirls around and sees Victor)you must be Victor.

Victor-you should know Mr. Lloyd that my office, along with the cellar and attic are strictly out if bounds. Also. Curfew is ten p.m. If you are out of bed after that or if you are caught in my office, the cellar or the attic you will be punished. Now go to your room

(Dexter runs down the stairs, and grabs his suitcase)

Dexter-Trudy? Where's my room?

Trudy-(coming out of the kitchen)right over there sweetie(she points to Fabian and eddies room)

Dexter-thank you Trudy.

Trudy-you're welcome sweetie

(Trudy goes back into the kitchen and Dexter pulls his suitcase into his new room)


	8. Meeting the Newbie

**I am almost done my one shots and since I have more than 2 weeks I decided I'd start update so enjoy!**

Meeting the Newbie

(Dexter is in his room, putting his clothes away. Eddie and Fabian come into the room arguing about god knows what and the stop when they see Dexter)

Eddie-who are you?

Dexter-I'm dexter. I'm new. You can call me Dex.

Fabian-and why are you in our room?

Dexter-I was just told to come in here an start unpacking my stuff. Who are you guys  
Eddie-I'm Ed...

Fabian-(cutting him off)I'm fabi...

Eddie-no I'm Eddie!

Fabian-Fabian!

Eddie-Eddie!

Fabian-Fabian!

Dexter-guys! Why are you fighting?!

Eddie-long story.

Dexter-I've got time.

Fabian-Eddie. Don't tell him.

Eddie-(whispering in Dexter's ear)I'll tell you later.


	9. The gang is back together!

**An exceptionally long chapter for you. Enjoy!**

The Gang's back together!

(Dexter comes and sits down)

Jerome-who are you?

Dexter-I'm Dexter.

Jerome-I'm Jerome. Hello!

Nina-that's not like you Jerome. Being nice to the new kids. Last time I checked you helped Patricia lock me in the attic.

Jerome-ah Patricia. Beware of her Dexter. She'll dump something on you. When she gets back.

(Sibuna just gets quiet and looks at him)

Jerome-was that the wrong thing to say?

Eddie-very. Dexter can I talk to you?

Dexter-sure. What's up?

Eddie-in private.

Dexter-sure.

Fabian-Eddie, don't.

Eddie-you can't tell me what to do. Lets go Dex.

(Eddie and Dexter go into Eddie and Fabian's room)

Dexter-so are you going to tell me WHY you're all fighting?

Eddie-yes. It might take a while. Brace yourself.

Dexter-ok

(Eddie explains everything from Rufus kidnapping him to after all the texts)

Dexter-so you're telling me, that you guys are all fighting because you couldn't move and Patricia got kidnapped?

Eddie-yeah.

Dexter-and you have powers and so does Nina?

Eddie-yup

Dexter-well that's stupid! Not the having powers that's just awesome. You guys should come together and rescue her!

Eddie-you know what. That's a good idea. Can you get them all here? They won't listen to me.

Dexter-yeah. One second(he goes out into the kitchen)ok Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Joy can I talk to you for a second.

Trudy-I'm sorry to say Dexter Joy is in the hospital. She was out late and someone shot her.

Dexter-oh that's awful. What about the others

Nina-I'll come.

Amber-me too.

Fabian-fine.

Alfie-if I HAVE to

Dexter-awesome(he goes running out and into his room. The rest of sibuna follows him)

Fabian-what's this all about.

Eddie-Dexter made a good point.

Fabian-you told him?!

Nina-Eddie!

Eddie-I had to! Anyway he made a good point. We shouldn't be fighting. We should be together trying to save Patricia.

Nina-he makes a good point.

Alfie-that would be more effective

Amber-we should do it

Eddie-sibuna

Everyone(including Dexter, Eddie told him about sibuna)-(smiling)sibuna!

Amber-group hug time!(they all have a big hug)

Eddie-now. We need a plan to get Patricia back quickly. Before Rufus tries to kill us again.

Amber-wait he tried to kill you guys too.

Eddie-he pretended to be some guy named Adam

Alfie-he pretended to be Jerome

Amber-a guy from the fashion school in New York

Nina, Fabian-Patricia.

Nina-what if it was Rufus who shot Joy

Fabian-then we have to go see her

(Nina glares at him)

Fabian-to see if she knows anything.

Nina-fine. I guess we could go.

Eddie-then we have to go NOW

Amber-now?

Eddie-yeah. Lets go(he leaves the room and everyone follows)


	10. A Hospital Visit

**A few things before I start**

**1)ALL MY ONE-SHOTS ARE DONE! WOOHOO! **

**2)thank you all SOO much for over 3000 views on eddies encounter and over 1500 views on this one **

**3) I am trying to promote a new story I'm going to be starting after this one. It's called "The REAL Reason Nina didnt come back" it's going to be awesome and I can't wait for you read it. **

A Hospital Visit

Fabian-(he and everyone*Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Dexter*are walking up to the front desk at the hospital)can we see Joy Mercer please?

Desk lady-yes of course. Just go up the elevator. Go to the 9th floor. She's in room 913.

Fabian-thank you(they all go running into the elevator)

(They all walk into Joy's room)

Fabian-hey Joy.

Joy-hi Fabes.

Fabian-can we talk to you for a second?

Joy-sure. What do you need?

Fabian-who shot you?

Joy-Rufus.(nobody looks really shocked except Dexter)

Fabian-he texted you too? Who did he pretend to be?

Joy-he didn't pretend to be anybody.

Nina-well then why did you go?

Joy-I...I...ummmmmm

Fabian-did he say anything about Patricia

Joy-yeah. He told me to meet him in the library if I wanted to see Patricia alive. I went and he didn't have Patricia with him at all he just came out and shot me.

Fabian-ok. Thank you Joy. We have to go. We'll talk to you when you get back.

(Everyone walks out the door)

Dexter-(looks at his phone. Then he whispers to himself, loud enough that Joy can hear) I hate you dad

(Joy looks up from the book she's reading when she hears Dexter say "I hate you dad". Dexter leaves the room)


	11. Family Argument and Kidnap

Family Argument and Kidnap

(Dexter is pacing in the woods. He looks extremely scared and worried. He's biting his nails. He then Rufus comes out from behind a tree)

Rufus-you wanted to see me, Dexter

Dexter-yes(kindly shyly)I don't want to work against them anymore

Rufus-what was that?

Dexter-(with a little more confidence)I don't want to work against them anymore

Rufus-why not?! THEY'RE the bad guys.

Dexter-(with a lot of confidence)no YOU'RE the bad guy, dad! You shot one of them! You tricked the all into coming to you! You are holding one of them hostage!

Rufus-actually, Dexter, I'm holding two of them hostage.

Dexter-who's the other one?

Rufus-(walking over to him quickly and grabs him)you!

Dexter-no! Hey off of me! HE...(Rufus clamps his hand over Dexter's mouth)

Rufus-no words. Or I will kill them all.

(Dexter nods. Then Rufus drags Dexter back to his car then they drive away)


	12. Rufus is Probably(full title in chapter)

Rufus is Probably the Most Demented Man on the Planet

(It is morning after Rufus kidnapped Dexter. Rufus is at a stove cooking something)

Rufus-so Dexter. How do you like your eggs? Sunny side up, over easy, or scrambled?

(He looks over at Dexter. He is sitting in a chair, his hands are tied behind his back and there is a piece of tape over his mouth. Dexter just gives Rufus a looks)

Rufus-scrambled then? Ok.(he goes back to making the eggs)

(Dexter takes this opportunity and starts to slip his hands out of the rope around them. After he gets one of his hands out he looks around the room. When he sees Rufus engaged in something he gets up and runs for the door. He managed to open the door before Rufus grabs him and brings him back inside. Rufus slams the door and locks it)

Rufus-why would you want to run away from your old man, son?

(Rufus takes the rope and ties Dexter's hands back together. He wraps a little bit of duct tape around them then he takes each of Dexter's legs and taped them to the chair. Then he takes the tape off Dexter's mouth)

Rufus-now you can't run away from your old man again. Can you son?

(Dexter says nothing)

Rufus-CAN YOU?!

Dexter-(a little shocked)no dad.

Rufus-that's a good boy(he puts another piece of tape on his mouth)now sit tight. The eggs are almost done.


	13. Sad sad news

**Sad sad news**

**Ok. So I just want to say I'm not feeling this story anymore. I'm not going to leave you hanging without an ending like other people(which REALLY annoys me when people stop without an ending), so I'm just going to tell you what happens.**

**-Sibuna finds out Rufus is Dexter's dad  
-They ignore his constant texts for help and focus mainly on Patricia  
-One night, Alfie leaves the group to go get Dexter  
-Alfie finds him yay!  
-Alfie gets shot in the hand while trying to help Dexter escape  
-They get back and sibuna yells at Alfie and shuts Dexter out  
-Dexter explains that he was adopted and Rufus tricked him into think sibuna was the bad guys  
-Sibuna forgives him  
-Rufus threatens to kill Patricia if Nina and Eddie don't come to him in 3 days.  
-Nina comforts Eddie  
-Nina and Eddie go to Rufus while the rest of sibuna go get Patricia  
-Nina and Eddie barely get away from Rufus  
-They call the police but when they get there Rufus shoots himself  
-Couples and friends wrap things up  
-THE END**


End file.
